


Pretend

by archiesmania



Series: rog and deaks [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, One Night Stands, also fuck america, british slang hopefully used correctly, im american so i literally dont know anything, its all lowercase cause im gay and lazy, roger is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiesmania/pseuds/archiesmania
Summary: "I just wanted to pretend. thats all."





	Pretend

"cant we just... pretend?"  
johns meek voice echoed through the quiet hotel room, smoke filling his nostrils.  
"pretend what, mate?"  
roger asked nonchalantly, taking another drag of his cigarette.  
john let out a sigh, burrowing in closer to the other mans side.  
"that..we love eachother?"

the room was silent. 

roger put his cigarette out on the nearby ashtray, before lifting the covers off of himself and swinging his legs to the side of the cheap mattress.

"you know we cant do that" roger replied in a shallow tone, before leaning down to reach for his discarded jeans.

john leaned up against the headboard of the bed, lifting the sheets to cover his bare chest.  
"why not? noone has to know. it can just be between you and me. we can just act like its oka-"  
roger turned his head, glaring at the bassist. eyes only filled with what could be seen as shame.  
"we can't, deaks. we cant do that"  
"but why?" john yelled, gripping the sheets around him tighter.  
roger let out a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands.

the sun was beginning to shine through the curtains of the window. the dust of the motel room starting to become visible around the pair. they had to be back before the others woke up, to be sure there was no superstition.  
"can we not do this now" roger mumbled, standing and pulling up his jeans.  
john didnt reply, only looking down.  
the drummer noticed the silence from the other man, and took a deep breath as he shrugged on his button up shirt.  
"look- i, im sorry"  
"you dont even care about me, do you?" john spoke, throwing the covers off of him and grabbing his clothes  
"john-"  
"all i am is a quick shag and thats it" the bassits voice shook as he pulled on his pants, shaking his head in disbelief as he bent to grab his shirt.  
"bollocks! you know that isnt tru-"  
john turned, facing the other man from across the other side of the bed. roger could see the hurt glazed across his eyes.  
"i-" john let out,before closing his mouth and squinting his eyes shut, lowering his head down.  
"i just wanted to pretend. thats all"

the frustration faded from the blonde mans face, as he took a moment to let the words sink in. slowly, he understood.  
roger closed his mouth tightly, before walking towards the other side of the bed to where john was standing and raising his hand to rest against the side of his face, using his thumb to wipe the tear beginning to fall from his cheek.  
"oh..john i- i didnt know yo-"  
john pushed rogers hand away from him, head still lowered to the floor.  
"you didnt have to love me back rog. i just wanted to feel like you did."  
john lifted his head, staring roger in the eyes before grabbing his discarded coat off of a chair and walking towards the door.

"see you at practice."

the door slammed to a close, leaving roger alone in the motel room. the sunlight shining across his face as he glanced towards the dishrivled bed where both of their bodies just layed intertwined last night.  
"i cant pretrend when its already true.." roger whispered to himself, as he watched john get into his car from the window as drive away.


End file.
